Various types of illuminated Halloween candy containers are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an illuminated Halloween candy container that includes an open top, a rim, a handle, and a base, with a first container and a second container, the second container isomorphic with, but enlarged in respect to, the first container, the second container disposed surrounding and spaced apart from the first container, the second container joined to the first container by means of a rim plate disposed perimetrically around the rim, wherein a plurality of first, second, and third Light Emitting Diodes are included to respectively illuminate an ornamental pattern, floodlight for increased visibility, and illuminate a space between the first container and the second container, whereby the illuminated Halloween candy container is seen to glow, and a digital media player selectably plays recorded sounds, as desired.